


Taking a Break

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, verbal bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: This is a short item I wrote on Tumblr in response to this prompt: “I can’t focus with your damn hand in my, ah–ooh…”So yeah. This was the result. I thought it came out okay so here it is.





	Taking a Break

“You need a break. Come with me, dolce.”

She looked up from her books. She was in the middle of a translation in the Abbey library, and she’d been wrangling with the text for hours. And now Papa was here, trying to get her to stop right in the middle of the work. 

He had that telltale gleam in his eye and the mischievous smile she’d come to know so well. She knew from experience that when he was in this mood you couldn’t do a damn thing with him. She sighed.

“Love, I have to get this done. The rest of the research team needs it, and it’s taking forever–”

“So if it’s taking forever, surely you can spare a little time, eh?”

“That’s not how that works and you know it. The project we’re doing–”

“Fuck that shit. Come on, let’s go.”

“Papa. If I’m late with this it’s going to hold up the whole thing. The head archivist will pitch a fit. You know how he gets.”

“Just tell him it was my idea!”

“You know I don’t want to do that. I appreciate the thought, my heart, but I don’t want people to think I’m getting special treatment just because we’re together or anything.”

“They’re all going to think that anyway, so you might as well use it.”

“Papa….”

He slid into the seat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “Dolce. I don’t see you enough since you started on this. You have to take a break sometime, why not now?”

He gave her a heavy-lidded look and a suggestive smile. “I’ll make it worth your while…”

“Sweetie….”

“Sshh.” He leaned in close and gave her a lingering kiss. She melted into his embrace, the book forgotten, lost in the taste of him.

At last, she pulled away a little, and gently ran her fingers through his hair. “I never could say no to you, my heart.”

“So don’t say no.” He reached under her habit. 

She laughed. “Come on! I really shouldn’t, I have to concentrate on this–”

He grinned at her. “Oh, really? Don’t mind me, then. Go ahead.”

“Papa! You know I can’t focus with your damn hand in my – ah–ooh…” 

“What’s the matter, dolce? I thought you had work to do.”

His touch was irresistible. She gasped, and then laughed a little at his persistence.

“You madman! We’re in the middle of the library!”

“And this is bad because…?”

Before she could answer, he leaned in close and began to leave a trail of gentle bites down the side of her neck. She hissed in a breath. Work could wait.

“All right, Beloved. You win. But we will do this in our room, where there is an actual DOOR that we can actually CLOSE. And we will. Okay?”

“You’re no fun!”

“So you keep saying, and yet you keep coming back…”

“You know I’m just teasing you, dolce.”

“Yeah. I do.”

The two left the library, the books forgotten.


End file.
